


Журналист

by KisVani



Category: Foundation - Isaac Asimov, Pebble in the Sky - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Журналист заинтересовался вопросом - можно ли сделать всех людей телепатами? И задал этот вопрос единственному телепату в галактике.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Журналист

  Мысленный сигнал журналиста колебался и дрожал. Молодой мужчина, безо всякого сомнения, был напуган, однако значительно больше ему было любопытно.  
     Неудивительно, Шварц прекрасно понимал его. За последние годы, после того, как Землю перестали считать изолированным миром, на него, человека поменявшего все, прилетали поглазеть сотни людей. Иногда Шварца это раздражало, хотя значительно чаще веселило.  
     Может быть, не знай он их мыслей до того, как увидеть людей воочию, злился бы, но в разумах приходящих зачастую не было агрессии. Просто типичное любопытство. Они подыскивали поводы, вроде интервью, которое собирался взять этот молодой человек... Виктеон Ланси. Имя всплыло из сознания самого журналиста, стоило Шварцу задаться вопросом.  
     — Так откуда вы? — спросил он у Виктеона. — Нет-нет, все, понял. Хотя Альциона в вашем разуме почти заслоняет все остальное.  
     — Мы кружили вокруг нее целый месяц, — неохотно ответил журналист, — капитан сказал, что из-за действия магнитных полей невозможно совершить прыжок...  
     — ...Чтоб не угодить в саму звезду, — завершил за него Шварц. — Да. Все верно. Я читаю мысли. И не только мысли напрямую, но и намеренья и воспоминания, вот сейчас я уже узнал, что на вашей родной планете почти нет земли, а один безбрежный океан.  
     Виктеон Ланси усмехнулся, и Шварц обратил внимание на внешность журналиста. У того была смуглая кожа, пухлые губы и очень широкая улыбка, которая, казалось, занимала пол-лица. Шварц задумался, можно ли считать такую внешность красивой? В последние годы он видел людей из всех уголков галактики, и на каждой планете было свое понимание красоты и уродства. Пола в своих письмах время от времени рассказывала, как на них с Белом смотрят в тех или иных мирах. Где-то ее считали худенькой, где-то невероятно толстой, где-то — излишне слабосильной, где-то полагали цвет ее волос вопиюще уродливым, а где-то находили ее лицо до тошноты отталкивающим. Ее, как женщину, это искренне обижало, но как обладательницу пытливого ума заставляло поражаться разнообразию взглядов в безбрежной галактике.  
     — Вы бы могли узнать обо всем до моего прилета, — сказал Виктеон, возвращая Шварца к теме интервью.  
     Несмотря на холодность, с которой он произнес эти слова, в мыслях его ощущалась некоторая неуверенность вперемешку с дружелюбием - наподобие такого, которое бывает в товарищеской подначке, но когда шутник не уверен — уместна ли она.  
     — Мог бы, — ответил Шварц, — но я редко это делаю: просто не вижу смысла... вы хотите убедиться, что я действительно тот, кем меня считают, что я действительно из прошлого, что я знаю, о чем вы думаете, и даже могу управлять вашим телом по своему желанию.  
     — Для этого не нужно быть...  
     — ...Телепатом, — снова закончил за журналиста Шварц, а потом перехватил контроль над телом Виктеона и заставил его одной рукой почесать нос, а второй коснуться затылка.  
     — Но это неважно, — продолжил Шварц.  
     — Что? — удивился Виктеон. — Но...  
     Он хотел сказать, что именно Шварц помог исторической справедливости восторжествовать, когда окончательно доказал, что Земля была колыбелью человечества. Хотел сказать, что Синапсфейер - аппарат, сделавший Шварца телепатом - может помочь тысячам людей и вообще выведет их вид на новый уровень. Хотел сказать... так многое, столько надежд, ожиданий, детской веры и любопытства, связанных в единый клубок, который влетел в разум Шварца и взывал улыбку.  
     — Не говорите ничего, — сказал он. — Дело в том, Виктеон... можно же называть вас по имени? Если вам будет проще — я Джозеф. Дело в том, что мое "я" скоро исчезнет. Если не верите — можете позвонить доктору Шекту. Связи в моем мозгу ослаблены, он сам разрушается. Мне осталось несколько недель.  
     Виктеон излучал поровну жалость и недоверие словам Шварца.  
     — Я не опечален, — ответил тот, — мне и так довелось увидеть больше, чем я мог надеяться. И это не смерть.  
     — Но вы же сказали...  
     — Мое сознание просто растворится, — ответил Шварц, — я и сейчас могу ощутить почти любого человека на планете, а к тому моменту, когда я потеряю связь с телом — это будет целый сектор галактики... и нет, это не ужасно.  
     Журналист покачал головой и выключил записывающее устройство, которое работало с самого начала их разговора.  
     — Но... зачем...  
     — ...я вам это говорю? — продолжил Шварц. — Я говорю это всем, кто приходит ко мне, чтобы каждый знал: улучшить наш разум извне нельзя. Даже если это получится — последствия дадут о себе знать очень скоро. Вы хороший человек, Виктеон. Надеюсь, я еще услышу ваш разум до того, как это перестанет меня интересовать.


End file.
